Trapped
by jazziisms
Summary: "What the hell do you want me to say? This box is tiny and there's no leg room and I can't see shit! They poked holes at the top like we're some wild animals!" Erejean friendship. Eremika, Jeanhitch, and a lil' Aruani at the end. Oneshot.


Pairing(s): Eren/Mikasa, Jean/Hitch, and brief Armin/Annie

Verse: Canon | Rating: T | Word Count: 1.9k

A/N: So GFs-Saving-BFs is one of my favorite tropes and I love writing it. This started out as Eren and Jean being stuck in a closed space together, and next thing I know I'm wanting the idea to go further - girlfriends save the day!

I was initially going to write Mikasa and Annie saving them, but I've gotten into JeanHitch lately and there's not enough of them. I think their dynamic meshes well with Eren and Mikasa's, so yay for more sister ships! This is sort of an AU but then again it isn't. Hitch becomes a Scout here, whereas canonically she stays with the MP's.

Anyway, these two dorks are stuck in a box in the middle of the woods and too close for comfort. Lord help them.

* * *

"This is all your fault."

 _"My_ fault?"

"Hell yeah, it's your fault! _You're_ the one who had to mouth off, thinkin' you're invincible. Tch, why am I surprised…"

"Newsflash, _Horseface_ , it was _you_ who opened your big mouth and made it _worse!_ Don't pretend to be all innocent!"

"I'm not pretending!"

"Yes, you are! Always playing the victim when you're wrong!"

"That is _not - !_ Look, bastard, there's a thousand people I'd rather be trapped in a box with -"

"Pretty sure they'd rather be eaten by a titan -"

"- but since it's us, we might as well deal with it until we're rescued."

"You think someone's coming to find us?"

"Gotta be. No doubt your precious _Mikasa's_ already noticed your absence."

"...Shut up."

"Don't pretend to be all innocent."

 _"Shut -"_

"Nah, I'm actually enjoying this. How many near-death experiences did it take for you to get your head out of your ass and finally see how good you have it?"

"Last time I checked, we've been in shitty situations since we were kids. Although being stuck with you _just_ cracked the top ten."

"Fuck you. You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Ugh."

"Since you're getting all up in my business, it's my turn. You and Hitch."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Can't we just get back to the search party and hope that we'll be found soon so I won't have to put up with any more of your bullshit?"

"Nope, 'cause you started it. When did, ah... _that_ start going on?"

"There's no _'that'_. _Nothing's_ going on."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Jeanbo."

"You're unbelievable. Under Captain Levi's orders, we had to really watch her to make sure she was on our side and not some damn traitor. You just assume something's going on because I saved her ass...Wait."

"Eh?"

"Since when did you start getting nosy?"

"I'm not. Armin and Mikasa tell me everything."

"Typical."

"I know."

"It's disgusting. The way they're attached to you."

"I don't know, Jean, you seem to like it when Sasha and Connie get all close and comfy with you."

"That - that's...that's different."

"Enlighten me."

"I'd rather not. Can we get back to the rescuing thing?"

"Sure. I'm pretty sure we're screwed."

"You're so optimistic, Jaeger."

"What the hell do you want me to say? This box is tiny and there's no leg room and I can't see shit! They poked holes at the top like we're some wild animals!"

"Hold up...wild animals...titans…"

"What?"

"You're a titan shifter, idiot!"

"Burst out my eardrums, why don't you."

"Eren! You can shift! You can get us out of here!"

"Yeah, um, two problems with that. One, there's no room so if I change right now you'll be dead instantly by the heat. I go titan, we get chased after and hunted down. Again. And two, my transformations aren't always absolute."

"Fuck."

"You _know_ that."

"I know."

"So come up with a better plan."

"Why can't _you_ think of somethin'?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my plans are usually sporadic and suicidal."

"Point taken."

"Dumbass."

"Asshole."

"Double deckered pig fart."

"Shrimp dick fuck nugget."

:~:

"You stink."

"Oh for _fuck's sake -_ "

"Aww, trouble in paradise? Stable not big enough for your ego?"

 _"Please_ stop talking."

 _"Eren?"_

"Who do you think you're -?"

"Shh! Shut the hell up! Did you hear that?"

 _"Eren? Is that you?"_

He did that time. Eren knew that voice anywhere. He flailed his limbs, would've scrambled to his feet if he could, and ended up hitting Jean in the face in the process. Ignoring Jean's protests, Eren pressed his hands against the hard surface. "Mikasa?"

 _"Eren!"_

"Mikasa! Quick! I'm up here!"

 _"We're_ up here, you dick!"

There was a swift _THUD_ from up above, followed by another, and Eren's eyebrows furrowed. So she brought someone with her up here? Who could it be? Armin? Nah...Armin wouldn't have stayed this quiet.

 _"Jean?"_

Green eyes widened, and he was _positive_ the other male had the exact same expression on his face.

"Y-Yeah?"

Heh. Doofus. Real smooth, Jean.

 _"Thought I heard you in there."_ Pat, pat. _"Having fun snuggling with your boyfriend?"_

"Hitch, can you just _get us outta here?"_

 _"Relaaax. We're working on it."_

 _"Do you really have to antagonize him?"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"They've suffered enough, don't you think?"_

 _"I don't know. This is what they get for knocking my dinner over last night."_

 _"Your dinner will be the least of your concern if you don't help me get this open."_

 _"Okay, okay! No need to give me that look..."_

 _"What look?"_

 _"The look you're giving me right now! Like...you wanna...kill...me...Okay! On three! One -"_

 _"Three."_

 _WHAM._

The top of the box was pried off of its hinges and swung back, revealing the stoic raven and spunky brunette standing up above. Eren coughed and looked up, his eyes immediately settling on Mikasa's relieved ones. Her hair was windswept and wild, but other than that she looked fine and the tenseness in Eren's shoulders melted. Breathing his name, she reached down and he grabbed the outstretched limb; he's out of the damn thing in seconds from the effortlessness of Mikasa, and they flew downwards for less than a second before they hit the ground, Mikasa holding Eren around his torso.

 _Oh thank god_ , Eren wanted to shout, stretching his stiff limbs. Instead he turned to Mikasa and pulled her close, cupping the back of her head. There's no telling _what_ he would have done if she had gotten hurt trying to save him or protect him. "Thanks," he muttered, squeezing her softly.

Mikasa's arms looped around his back, her head nestled into his shoulder. Despite her voice being muffled when she answered, he still understood her loud and clear. "You alright?"

He nodded, pulling back to look at her. "Who all came with you? Did you get here okay?" He absentmindedly brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Captain Levi. Armin was told to hang back by the perimeter, so he's waiting for us there."

"Where's the Captain?"

"Cleaning up the mess, I'm sure."

Made sense.

"I'm just glad you're okay," the raven said quietly, lifting a hand to his face.

Eren leaned into her touch, Jean and Hitch all but forgotten, cupping his own over hers to keep her there. "As long as we're together, everything will be fine."

She wanted to smile. He could _tell_. Just by looking at the warmth in her eyes, the twitch of her pink lips.

"Eren..."

And he kissed her. Tanned hands cupped her cheeks and prevented her from moving any further. Ivory fingers curved around the front of his shirt and gripped tight, soft lips yielding against his with a soft moan. _God_ , he missed her. He missed her presence, the way her eyes lit up whenever she saw him, the way she always gasped right before he kissed her, the way she curved around him at night. She keeps him calm and level-headed, keeps him warm and safe and secure.

He can't believe it took him so long to open his eyes and see who was standing there right in front of him. The whole time.

"You got a bump on your head," Hitch observed, smoothing her thumb over it.

Jean winced. "I know, don't touch it. How'd you find us?"

"It's not often you see a box in the middle of the woods."

"Ha _ha_."

"I'm glad you're okay."

Jean felt his cheeks burn from the way she looked at him - and she's _still_ holding his face, which wasn't helping _at all_ \- "Yeah. Same here." In a fashion that sooo wasn't awkward at all, he wrapped his fingers around her wrists and coaxed her hands down and away from his face. For some reason, she started smiling, and made it worse when her soft digits slipped through the spaces between his, lacing their fingers together. "...What?" he said awkwardly, despite the warm and tingly sensations coursing through him.

"Nothing," she bit her lip, but that damned smile never left.

"Are we clear?" Eren's voice broke the spell, and Hitch's arms dropped to her sides. The two turned around to look at him, but he wasn't talking to them. At least not directly.

"We should be," Hitch answered before Mikasa could. "Let's hurry up and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Right!" Eren nodded in determination, and the four took off in a sprint, the girls leading since they knew the way and where Levi was going to be waiting for them. Mikasa and Hitch's hair swung back and forth as they ran, exchanging a word or two, and the male duo who took up the rear could only stare in awe at the women who saved them.

A loud, thunderous shriek rumbled the earth, piercing their eardrums.

"What the hell -?!" Jean cursed, looking around for the source.

"Nice job, Annie," Hitch grumbled under her breath, which didn't go unnoticed by the boys. "Way to give us a warning first."

"I guess Armin couldn't wait," Mikasa observed, and the group skidded to a stop just in time to hear rapid footsteps that could only belong to a titan. And an agile one at that.

"Annie," Eren gasped, and it was at that moment the Female Titan burst through the trees.

With his best friend standing on her shoulder.

"Armin!"

Armin smiled and waved, using his free hand to stroke the titaness' hair. "Glad you're all alright! We were starting to get worried!"

 _"We?"_ Mikasa echoed.

Armin flashed her a bashful grin.

"Told you we should've used your titan to get out of here," Jean muttered.

Eren started grinning.

"Jaeger..." Jean slowly began to back away from the brunet, his speed increasing the closer Eren's hand got to his open mouth, revealing his razor sharp teeth. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. " _What are you -?_ "

 _CRACK._


End file.
